Candy
by LaughNowFlyLaterxx
Summary: It's Halloween, and Yukio has advised Rin not to throw a party while he's away on a mission. But really, when has Rin ever listened to his brother? RyujixRinx? smut, eventual threesome/twoshot.


A/N I just started watching "Ao no Exorcist" a few days ago, and I already love Ryuji :D He's so fuckin' awesome, what with his blond streak in his hair (it'd be better in red though) and the fact that he's smart and he knows it...he's like, the anime equivalent of me~ I just whipped this up on a whim when I saw Bon-Bon and Rin in the same room together. This story marks my first fanfic in the Blue Exorcist section, so if I end up getting the characters' personalities wrong...my bad, my blunder.

(I do know that Halloween is a long ways away, so think of this as a very early All Hallows Eve treat d:)

BTW, this is a monster to read. If you can finish this all the way through, then I let me applaud you right now o-o"

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist or its characters.

Warning(s): Underage drinking, drunken yaoi smut in an empty hallway, Ryuji and Rin's mouth, that kinda stuff...

n.n

"...And furthermore, I hate to admit this – believe me, Nii-san, when I say 'hate' – but don't you think that maybe you're too, ahem, _old_ to go out for something so easily attainable and so trivial?" Okumura Rin stiffened and he glared at his younger twin, Yukio, who was trying desperately to keep from losing his composure at the sight of his kimono and makeup-clad older brother. The date was October 31st, otherwise observed as Halloween. Rin, despite attending the prestigious True Cross Academy, had been planning on going out to trick-or-treat at some of the nearby dorms scattered about the campus. His wiser counterpart, however, opposed the idea of Rin leaving their dorm (especially since Rin's face was made up of terribly runny makeup, even by Halloween standards) and, instead of poking fun at Rin for his choice of costume as he so badly wanted to, Yukio tried to talk him out of going out at all.

"You can't ever be too old for Halloween, Yukio! I'd think you of all people would know that," Rin pointed out bitterly. He crossed his arms and scowled furiously, even though the kabuki-styled paint on his face made him appear less masculine by the second. His brother swallowed a fit of laughter at the sight of Rin in his Geisha-inspired outfit and chose to shake his head in disappointment.

"It's strictly intuition that when you see a lone teenage boy walking around as though he were a Geisha trick-or-treating, something is wrong in that same young man's head," Yukio replied calmly. A soft smile danced on his lips. "It's not rocket science, Rin—that's something I'd have expected you to know, at least." Rin scoffed and turned his gaze to the door, enchanted by the thought of going out for free candy—never mind the get-up he'd chosen for the evening. Yukio, noticing the glossy look in his brother's eyes, pushed his glasses up further on his nose and stole a glance at the clock on his nightstand. Emerald eyes widened slightly; Yukio stood up from his bed and sauntered over to his shared closet.

Rin, who'd taken a seat on his bed and a glued scowl was twisted on his face, couldn't help but watch as Yukio opened the closet doors and grabbed his Exorcist robe. "Eh? Are you going out on a mission tonight?" the older boy inquired curiously. His brother nodded while he slipped out of his pajamas and into the ebony robe. Rin tilted his head quizzically before a smirk appeared on his face – so maybe he couldn't go out tonight for Halloween, but if Yukio's leaving—

"No, you're not going to throw a party," Yukio stated plainly as he smoothed out any wrinkles on his outfit. Rin's exultant expression faded into a look of annoyance. He jumped to his feet, but slipped and collapsed on the ground as his Geisha thong sandals flew off his body and collided with the wall. His glasses-clad twin turned his head to watch in confused amusement before closing the closet doors and making his way to the room's door. Rin, hearing Yukio make way towards the exit, scrambled to his feet and placed his hands on his hips in a feminine manner.

"What the hell do you mean I can't throw a party? How else am I gonna survive being all alone tonight?" he challenged and pointed an accusing finger in his brother's direction. Yukio kept walking, seemingly ignoring his sibling's demands. Jaw dropping, Rin stormed after his brother, ripping the kimono he was wearing off of his body to run faster. "ANSWER MY QUESTIONS, FOUR-EYES!" Rin sputtered, quickly coming up behind an insouciant Yukio. Nearly grabbing his shoulder, Rin yelped when his brother turned and caught him before the half-demon could touch him.

"I don't want to come back to an exceptionally messy dorm room, and I would hate to confront my drunken brother after he vomited due to another person's weak tolerance level for alcohol and had vomited first," Yukio sighed under his breath and added, "and besides, it's a school night and you'll be horribly hungover in class if you drink tonight." His older brother opened his mouth to protest, but Yukio cut him off with, "I'll put up seals around the exits to ensure you won't escape if you can't cooperate." Rin stuck out of his lip in a pout and pulled away angrily before silently promising his twin that he wouldn't leave, even in the case of an emergency. Although he accepted the promise without further question, Yukio couldn't hold it back any longer – he chortled at the sight before him, despite being punched in the shoulder by his brother for 'mocking' him.

"If you're gonna make fun of me, then you might as well just go on with your fuckin' mission!" Rin growled out, basically shoving Yukio out of the dorm. Yukio grinned contently as he was pushed out of the building. His body swiveled around and the boys' eyes interlocked for a moment.

"Remember what I said, Nii-san," Yukio cautioned gently. "I'm only telling you this for your well-being."

"Well, I don't need you to worry about my well-being!" Rin snapped. He promptly slammed the door and whipped around to go back into his room, only for the sound of Yukio knocking to resonate through his pointed ears. Heatedly, Rin turned again and stomped over to the door. Opening the door slowly, Yukio's smiling face greeted him once more. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say: Ja mata ne!"

Rin slammed the door once more, this time with a softening cross expression. He faced the direction of his room with his brother and groaned when his stomach rumbled noisily from lack of food. Grimacing, Rin cursed Yukio—the only reason he was dressed up in such a costume that was for _females_, no less, was the promise of sickly-sweet candy that were given to blossoming Geisha girls in some of the more rugged parts of the True Cross campus. Walking over to the kitchen sink to wash off the makeup, Rin ran a dampened hand through his hair – which he'd straightened prior to Yukio enacting his rules of the night – and let out a strangled growl.

"Of course Yukio would have to go and say somethin' like that just to keep a shorter leash on me," Rin muttered bitterly. With his rented kimono lying in shreds on the floor, his demonic tail swished behind him freely, enjoying the spacious feel of dancing with the cool air. As the last of the paint mixed with the clear water and were sucked into the drain, Rin pulled away and stared at his cleaner reflection in the window. Outside, he got a great view of the campus, which was lit up in orange, violet, and other luminescent colors. Even though he was in a dorm that was higher than most of the other buildings, Rin could clearly see the majority of students running around, having a great Halloween.

And here he was, perched upon an isolated building like he was fucking Cinderella, longing to be freed from his temporary prison. Grunting softly, he ripped his gaze from the window and began his ascent upstairs into his room. If he was going to retain his sanity for an entire night, Rin was going to hole up inside the comfort of his bed and read manga for the remainder of Halloween, all the while whining to himself that he completely missed out on free candy everywhere, even if 'candy' had a second definition in his dictionary.

-.-

An hour of moping and drowning in the misery of the manga's protagonist, Yusuke, who just got badly beaten in a fight and damn near looked like he was about to give up, Rin was explicitly perturbed when the sound of someone knocking on wood echoed throughout the empty halls and sang through the demon's ears. Shutting his book with a crisp 'thwack,' the spawn of Satan yawned and scratched his head whilst stretching out the stiff joints in his legs from laying around for a long while. The knocking grew impatient and Rin shouted venomously, "Hold on a minute! I'm comin'!"

"That's what she said," a familiar debonair tone said from behind the door. Rin abruptly stopped and took a second to remember the voice. Shrugging it off, he extended an arm out and turned the doorknob to reveal the late night visitor. Or visitor_s_, as he soon found out when the door squeaked open, unveiling a trio of trick-or-treaters. One was short and plump and dressed up as Krillin from the classic show Dragon Ball Z; he stood behind a lean man cosplaying as a redheaded member of the Akatsuki from Naruto and its successor, Naruto: Shippuden, though Rin couldn't guess who both of the disguised men really were just by looking at them. However, he easily identified them when he saw their leader, a young man that was adorned as a priest—the blond streak in his hair, the scowl, and the multiple piercings in each of his ears couldn't be forgotten and Rin greeted the group with a surprised smirk.

"Renzou, Konekomaru, Bon!" Rin said happily. The priest, the one nicknamed 'Bon,' glared at him and snidely reminded him that his name was Ryuji – Rin ignored his comment and instead invited his fellow classmates into his dorm, glad to have someone hanging out with him. "How the hell did you guys get up here?" Renzou, or better named Shima, shrugged coolly and he looked around the room quizzically, wondering why there hadn't been decorations out in honor of the malevolent holiday. Ryuji, irritated that his friends had practically dragged him to this idiot's house, face-palmed at the question.

"How else do you think we got here? We walked!" Ryuji barked. Konekomaru stiffened at the sudden shout, but the taller boys merely turned their heads in the angry boy's direction. Shima kept his expression indifferent, but Rin, not one to be interrupted by someone like Ryuji, shrieked back, "No one was talking to you!" Stepping closer towards the tallest of the four, Rin was getting ready to fight the hotheaded priest, but was quickly stopped by the stares of a wavering Konekomaru and a stunned Shima. Feeling their eyes bore into his back, Rin turned to face the boys, using his back to shield him from Ryuji, who's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Eh? What's up with you guys?" Rin asked bluntly, folding his arms across his pale chest. His arms rubbed against the cool skin on his bare chest and he gave his guests a fierce expression before he realized what was so enchanting. Suppressing a yelp, Rin twirled around viciously in a circle, trying to find a way to tuck his already-unveiled tail into his pants. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' he thought disparagingly, knowing now his cover was blown and that he was going to be executed for being a demon. Trying to muster up an explanation in the miniscule hope that the trio would agree they were just seeing things, Rin was about to emit an outrageous story on the origin of his tail before he was bombarded with the incessant sounds of Shima and Konekomaru awing over the demented tail.

"S-sugoi!" Konekomaru cooed. Without asking, the short man immediately squeezed the dark skin and felt the rough texture in his palm. Shima was admiring the pointed edge of the extra appendage. Only Ryuji refrained from ogling Rin's tail, though the latter didn't mind – he was more focused on how to keep the boys from spilling his secret when Konekomaru piped up excitedly, "Rin, where did you get this? It's so realistic!"

"And where's the rest of the outfit? I bet it's like Spandex on the skin," Shima added without really paying attention to his surroundings. Rin blinked in shock and allowed what they just said to process in his mind. They... they thought it was just a part of a costume? They didn't believe that it was, indeed, an actual tail? Slowly, a smile curved crookedly on his lips and he felt like busting out in a fit of giggles; he wasn't found out after all! For all the guys knew, he was just celebrating Halloween like any other kid.

"Hmph, I don't know why you guys are fawning over a rubber tail," Ryuji's quiet voice emitted suddenly, gathering the attention of the three boys. Growing louder, Bon continued, "Especially since it's just a tail. I bet he couldn't even afford the entire costume and thought he'd be badass, walking around as though he belonged in Inuyasha." Konekomaru and Shima laughed nervously at the blond-streaked teenager, but Rin's blood was boiling from the pent-up frustration in his veins.

"Oi! I don't know who the fuck you think you are, tryin' to put me down and all that bullshit! If you weren't such a pussy, maybe I'd consider beating the shit outta you!" Rin taunted caustically. Ryuji, red from his own frustration that he held inside, charged at the half-naked cretin and let his fists move on by themselves. Konekomaru gasped and leaped forward, tightly embracing Ryuji's legs, while Shima placed his body in the middle of the two blood lust classmates, trying to keep them in order.

"C-calm down, you two! This room is too small for a fistfight~" Shima stated in his usual lackadaisical tone of voice, though it slightly trembled due to the pressure on his chest from Ryuji's hands pressing hard in an attempt to throw his friend to the side so he could have at it with a mocking Rin. Because his attention span was short because of the Halloween fever he'd been suffering, Shima thought of a plan to keep everyone from killing each other in the blink of an eye. Shoving the two men in different directions, the unnaturally hair-colored teen clasped his hands together from joy.

"Wait, I just thought of something," he said blissfully; Rin and Ryuji tore their gazes from one another to stare at Shima. Konekomaru released his grip on Ryuji's leg and he, too, looked on as the most collected one out of all of them nudged towards the direction of his own dorm room. "I noticed Yukio-sensei isn't here. Is he going to be gone for awhile, Rin?" The brunette shrugged and replied that he wasn't too sure when his brother was going to be back, which made Shima's smirk broaden.

"What are you getting at, Renzou?" Ryuji ordered. Rin nodded in agreement, not once taking notice that he was agreeing with the big punk.

"Well, let's milk out Yukio's absence while we can and throw a small All Hallows Eve party!" he suggested cheerfully. Ryuji's stiff posture slumped forward while Konekomaru mused the thought of a party to himself. Rin straightened up and expressed uneasiness—he remembered that he swore to Yukio that he wouldn't have a party while he was away. At that exact moment, however, another thought ran through his mind, 'Since when have you followed Yukio's orders?' The latter won out and Rin brightened at the prospect of a party.

"Sure, we can party..." Renzou snickered in joy. "...but under the condition that it's only the four of us." The Akatsuki-clad adolescent's face faltered at the mention of the condition. He toughed it out though—the fact that he now had a place to drink besides his own room was enough to keep him smiling.

"Fair enough, Okumura. Krillin?" Konekomaru steadied himself on his feet and looked Shima straight in the eye, a tinge of embarrassment flushing his cheeks from his name of the night. "Want to come with me? I'm going back to my room for my hidden stash. Hopefully, no one took it~" He didn't wait for a reply – Shima merely grasped a hold of his timid friend's wrist and promptly walked out of Rin's dorm. Ryuji and Rin exchanged bewildered glances before chasing after the two boys.

"YOU AREN'T LEAVING ME WITH HIM, ARE YOU?" Bon and Rin hollered simultaneously. Ryuji grabbed Shima's shoulder and pulled him back, furiously sending his carefree childhood friend daggers. The young man simply brushed him off and said smoothly, "You'll be fine for ten minutes, Bon. Rin may be an annoying classmate, not to mention cheap and aloof," Rin's eyes widened acrimoniously, but Shima concluded with, "but he's a nice guy once you get past his rugged exterior." Snickering inward, he added, "Much like you." Ryuji's eyes narrowed at the comment, but he reluctantly released his pink-haired friend. Shima smiled halfheartedly and reminded his old friend that Rin wasn't worth the trouble – not for tonight, at least.

Rin scoffed as the silhouette of Renzou dragging Konekomaru faded in sight. Ryuji shot him an aggravated look, but the two remained silent. Neither had been left alone, together, in the same room before, and neither had planned on what to do if they ever got stuck in a situation like this. Biting his lip to keep from unintentionally provoking the rebellious punk, Rin sauntered into the kitchen quietly, leaving behind the ever so stoic Suguro Ryuji to his own thoughts.

-.-

A measly three hours drew by at an agonizingly slow pace—much slower than what Rin had anticipated. Forgetting that Yukio may walk in at any time to the ghastly sight of drunks strewn about the building, more specifically the kitchen, Rin had staggered out of the rancid-scented room and originally intended on making his way up the stairs and wrap himself in the warm comfort of his fluffy blankets. He planned on getting an ear-beating when Yukio stepped into the building and saw Shima and Konekomaru lying piss-drunk on the kitchen floor, both of them naked and holding plastic cups that have long since spilled the alcohol onto the tiles. Hell, the raven-haired demon expected to get repeatedly slapped and kicked for his disobedience, maybe even get expelled from cram school because he had much more than he could handle and couldn't perform his duties as an Exwire in training.

What Rin didn't plan on was the shadow of Ryuji leaning against the entry of the staircase. His vision was clouded by the mist of sake he'd consumed and he rubbed his eyes. Ryuji's own conscious was hazy from the sake and Jagbombs that Shima and Konekomaru brought from the former's stash of special drinks, but he could tell Rin apart from anyone in the world just by his voice. He smirked when he heard Rin hiccup and tremble from the impact the small movement had on his wobbling legs. "O-Okamaru," Bon slurred gently, approaching the demon drunkenly.

"E-eh? It's Okumura, basta-" The brunette hiccuped again, this time lunging forward, hoping that he'd catch something that would – in turn – keep him from face-planting on the hard ground. Ryuji, in his intoxicated state, reached for Rin and hoisted him up to his feet, keeping his hands on the younger man's chest to help the boy remain steady. When he was positive that Rin was balanced, Ryuji was about to pull away from his arch enemy, but found that he couldn't. His thick fingers were feeling the tone muscle Rin hid beneath his clothing and the drunken intuition of Ryuji's whispered for him to remain in this position as long as humanly possible and relish in the moment.

Ryuji inadvertently obeyed and slowly started to press and massage the muscular abs that Rin had. The latter didn't seem to mind, nevertheless, and genuinely enjoyed the physical attention his rival dished out on his chest. Something nagged in the back of Bon's mind to try and mold Rin into an insatiable partner, if only for a night. Another part of him wanted to hear the youth beg and scream for mercy; for the time being, the former lost and Ryuji forced Rin into a crushing embrace. Confused and curious, Rin had no time to react when Bon's mouth hovered above his for a second prior to claiming the demon's lips with his.

Contorted with pain and pleasure, Satan's son couldn't help but enjoy the chaste, albeit rough lip-lock with his sworn enemy. He gasped and grunted when Ryuji pulled away and shoved his body into the wall. Willing to protest loudly, Rin had opened his mouth after recovering from the blow to his back, only to be silenced and have his mouth ravaged by Ryuji's hot tongue. The treatment Rin received was unforgivable, for he felt as though Bon did this only to have dirt on the Okumura twin for future references. These thoughts were washed away, though, when Rin eagerly wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck, indifferent to the lack of air his lungs heaved for.

The men's tongues tangoed violently with one another. Rin's cheeks were peppered with scarlet from the heat and friction between the two bodies; Bon could feel the tinier male rubbing his growing, aching erection salaciously against his leg. Unsatisfied, the wildly hair-colored teen threw Rin off of him and wiped away the excess saliva that accumulated on his chin. The latter, on the other hand, sat up and refrained from wiping away the silver line that rested on his face—no matter how drunk he was, Rin wanted to cherish the salty saccharine taste of Suguro, not sure if this heated moment would blossom into something more.

"Tastes like candy..." Rin murmured inwardly as he licked his lips, a coy grin forming on his face. Ryuji's face, though hidden by the shadows of midnight, flustered and he fiercely grasped onto the younger's wrist, yanking him close. In that moment, the drunken brunettes enthusiastically started to tear off each other's clothes, shirts first, then the pants. Blushing, Bon's hardened eyes admired the sight of Rin's sculpted figure. Rin smiled viciously at the sight. "What, is this your first time seeing perfection, Bon-Bon~?" Ryuji's gaze cast downward and he quivered slightly to keep from tackling that beautiful body.

"F-fuck you!" Ryuji spat and lunged at the cocky brat, forcing him to plummet into the floorboards. Rin groaned painfully and his hips bucked from the impact of the fall, brushing against Bon's lower stomach. Closing his eyes tightly, Ryuji grabbed a hold of Rin's chin and kept him still as he kissed him, this one harder from before. Instead of resisting, Rin simply relaxed and allowed the body on top of his to do whatever he pleased.

Knowing he was in complete control of the situation at hand, Ryuji smirked in his kiss and his free hand slowly traveled down Rin's bare torso. He caressed the soft skin and muscle without protest from his enemy – it was only when that _God damn _talented hand ran across one of the smaller brunette's nipples, did Rin howl in annoyance. Sharply biting down on Rin's lower lip, Suguro elicited a soft whimper. Contrite stacked in his heart like bricks, so Ryuji apologetically sucked and lapped up the crimson that leaked from his lover's lips, earning a moan of approval.

Ryuji's hand, which had been toying with Rin's nipple for the past few minutes, ran down the abs and lithely touched each one before it dipped down further and ultimately grabbed the pulsing erection. His lover bit on his tongue to keep from moaning out loud and chose to pant breathlessly like a mutt instead. "S-so, you fuckin' tease, do you want me to keep going?" Bon whispered hoarsely, struggling to control his blooming need in between his legs. To keep Rin from noticing, he kept his choppy breaths to a minimum when he inched closer to the throbbing member.

Rin panted out a 'Yes' in response; he gasped out when Ryuji's head slid south and his slick lips parted right before the elder engulfed the probe and started to suck hard on the head. Acting on impulse, Okumura looked away from the sight of his rival expertly blowing him and tried to flail around—tried to make things difficult for Bon. Noticing the resistance, the blond-streaked teen glanced up with the cock still buried in his mouth and his narrowed eyes softened when he saw his opponent shaking from the sudden pleasure and lust that shot through his body. Careful not to bite him, Ryuji gently ran his teeth against the hardened shaft and tongued the slit on the head, which was leaking precum with each lick.

"Nngh, n-no, quit fuckin' t-teasin'," Rin muttered before he let out a delicious moan. One of his hands laced in Ryuji's shaggy hair and gripped tightly whenever he felt the need to spasm. Smirking at the plea and touches in his hair, Ryuji bobbed his head erratically and used his hand to stroke whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth while his other hand held Rin's hips down to keep from bucking. A few more strokes and licks later, Bon permitted his tortured partner to come inside the moist confines of his mouth and continued to coax Rin into releasing all of his seed by gently fondling his balls.

Withdrawing the softening penis from his mouth, Ryuji used his thumb to wipe off the oversupply of come on his lips. Rin's body was still twitching from the aftermath of his befuddled orgasm, but Suguro couldn't contain his hidden sexually frustration from anyone anymore and he slid his boxers off of his body. Throwing them off to the side, where the rest of their clothes were piled up, Ryuji brought two of his fingers up to his mouth and he lubricated them as much as he could – even in his intoxicated mind, he still couldn't bring himself to hurt Rin; not in this manner, at least.

Rin's impatient grunts and moans brought him out of his musings and Bon, deciding his fingers were wet enough, held one of the youth's legs up and pressed his fingers against that tight back entrance of Rin's. Easing his fingers in was the easy part, for Rin only whimpered before sighing rhythmically; it was when the actual stretching of muscles began that the boy recoiled from the minor pain that burned due to Ryuji's fingers scissoring in and out at a rough pace. Soothing others hadn't been one of Suguro's strength, but he attempted to calm Rin by whispering words of encouragement in one of the man's pointed ear ('Stupid Legend of Zelda costume...') and nibbled on the tip playfully.

That alone assuaged Rin long enough for Bon to loosen his hole just a little bit more. Traveling up towards Rin's head, he left a trail of sticky kisses from the boy's erection all the way up to the crook of his neck. Positioning himself and Rin's hips, Ryuji forced himself away from the teen's tepid neck and brusquely rubbed the head to his tingling member against the ring of muscle. Cerulean eyes widened at the feeling and a cry resonated in the hallway. A single tear slid out of Rin's eyes as Ryuji pushed himself deeper into the velvet tightness, stopping briefly when he was buried right to the hilt. Pulling himself together, the demon adjusted to the thick length his hips had so greedily swallowed and he winced, trying to enjoy the semblance of being filled by something so big.

"Haa-AH!" Rin's muscles clamped around the pulsing shaft that was planted deep inside his body – it was almost inviting Ryuji to rip him apart at his core. Plus, Ryuji was never one to be patient with others, no matter who they may be, and he hastily thrusted into his young lover's core. The latter gnawed on his bleeding lower lip with each thrust. He could feel his cock shiver from lack of attention and haltingly reached down to tend to his body's need, but retracted his hand instantly when Ryuji's rugged hand stroked the hard length teasingly. "Ngh, n-not so fa-AH-st~" Rin's arms flung around Bon's neck helplessly, his nails raked across the back of shoulders as his tongue stuck out with each jagged breath.

The feeling of the younger male's member solidifying in his palm, Rin's hot breath brushing against his skin while his soft tongue was shoved into his mouth, the balmy tightness that enveloped his cock—Ryuji knew he was about to burst any moment from this haze of ecstasy. To think, he'd neared his climax without having to polish himself off in the end. Holding the man's exceptionally smaller frame against his, Ryuji brought him into a passionate kiss and pounded into him a few, excruciatingly long times before Rin's sore entrance callously milked him dry. Rin, too, reached his limit and he bucked into Suguro's hand, releasing his cream on their chests.

Bon withdrew himself from the exhausted youth and collapsed on top of Rin, gently flinching from the movement that rubbed his sensitive lower body the wrong way. A couple of minutes passed by and Ryuji had unknowingly snuggled into his arch rival's sticky-coated chest, humming a sweet tune softly as the two breathed. "Y' know, I... kinda like this..." Rin droned with his eyes closed, though Ryuji knew he was anything but sleepy. A bit spent, yes, but tired? No.

"... Shut up," Bon grunted in feigned displeasure—the smirk that tickled the demon's skin begged to differ. Instead of pointing out the obvious, Rin wrapped his arms around Ryuji's broad shoulders and buried his face in the man's silky hair. The moment Suguro's half-lidded eyes closed all the way, he slipped into a dreamless, yet relaxing void of darkness. Rin was ambitious and athletic; not that Ryuji wasn't, but sometimes, he couldn't help but throw in the towel early. Rin grinned slyly at the semblance of Ryuji sleeping in his arms and placed an adoring kiss on the blond-brunette's forehead.

"You're possibly the best candy I've ever tasted in my life," he remarked amorously before drifting off into a light slumber as well.

n.n

A/N This fandom needs more...fans lol Useless note? Yes~ But I'm just saying, this show is pretty epic. It's like, the only religiously-related thing I've ever watched and approved of. Oh yeah, how was the lemon anyways? I hope it isn't a waste of anyone's time~

I dressed up Konekomaru, Shima, and Ryuji as different anime characters that slightly resemble each other – Konekomaru looks kinda like Krillin (or at least, that's the first character that came to mind when I saw Konekomaru xD), Shima...come on, I know I can't be the only one that thinks he's like, the spitting image of Sasori from Naruto, and Ryuji...well, I couldn't really think of any other anime character that resembles him, so I figured he would dress up in something that has relatively deep meaning, because he's serious and whatnot. I had Rin dressed as a female Geisha since he's badass d: Plus, he wanted candy and he got it in the end—in the form of Ryuji :D

Cookies for anyone who knows what Rin was reading before Bon-Bon and co. showed up! d:

Shameless note~ The next yaoi fic I plan on posting is RinxYukio...Judas Priest, I'm making Rin out to be a slut xD

**Edit for any new pervy readers**: Yes, there will be a 2nd chapter which will contain the three-way. I'm just too lazy to write it out now lol


End file.
